


The Trip

by Drarrystic



Series: Field trip [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrystic/pseuds/Drarrystic
Summary: La classe de Peter fait une sortie à Stark Industries. Il espère simplement que Tony ne va pas l’embarrasser.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485563) by [rebelwritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings). 



> Cette fiction est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise. Je ne fais que la traduction, le mérite de l'histoire et de l'écriture revient à l'auteur rebelwritesthings.  
> Notes de l'auteur :  
> Hey. I realize that Tony sold the tower but in this series, he sold it from The Avengers back to Stark Industries.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Peter ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit si chanceux.De tous les lieux où pouvaient se faire le voyage scolaire de fin d'année, il fallait que ce soit à la tour Stark. Et Tony et Pepper devait faire une présentation.

 

“May! Je ne peux pas y aller !”

 

“Peter, Je te l’ai déjà dis. Tu ne peux pas louper la sortie juste parce que tu as peur que Tony t’embarrasse.”

 

“Je suis malade”, Peter se força à tousser.

 

May rit, “Non. Tu es ridicule. Allez maintenant vas-y.”

 

“Bien. Si je meurs d'embarras tu devras venir me chercher.”

 

“Ok Peter. Amuse toi bien.”

 

Peter haussa les épaules.S’amuser.Il n’allait pas s’amuser.Tony allait utiliser ça comme une opportunité de torturer Peter.Au moins Pepper serait là. Elle l’aidera peut-être.Peut-être que Peter pourrait juste dire à tout le monde qu’il a menti pour le stage et prétendre qu’il ne connaît personne.Ouais.C’était une bonne idée. Lorsque Peter arriva à l'école tout le monde était prêt à partir.

 

“Hey Pénis! Est-ce que tu as dis à ton super pote Tony Stark que tu allais venir?”

 

“La ferme Flash.”

 

“Hey Peter!” Ned tremblait presque de joie, “Est-ce qu’il sait que tu viens?!”

 

“Non. J’aimerais ne pas y aller.”

 

“Pourquoi?”

 

“Je n’ai pas besoin d’attirer l’attention sur moi.”

 

Ned ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par le professeur criant à tout le monde de rentrer dans le bus.

 

Alors que Peter montait dans le bus il murmura à lui-même, “Tony n’a pas intérêt à savoir que je viens.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Quand ils arrivèrent à la tour, Peter se cacha derrière Ned, afin que personne qui ne puisse le reconnaître le voit. Malheureusement, ce plan ne fonctionna pas très longtemps. Un badge pour visiteurs était donné à chacun d’entre eux par une femme qui, comme le savait Peter, faisait toutes les visites. Tout le monde en eu un sauf Peter.

  


“Tu peux simplement utiliser ton badge comme d’habitude.”

  


Tous les autres fixèrent Peter pendant qu’il prenait son badge dans son sac et se dirigeait vers la ligne de sécurité.

  


“Tu as ton propre accès à la tour Stark?” Demanda Ned.

  


“Ce n’est pas pour la tour Stark. Je ne savais même pas qu’il fonctionnait ici “

  


“C’est trop cool!”

  


Ned passa la sécurité et Peter était le suivant. Il allait passer dans le scanner quand Katherine, la guide pour la visite l’interrompit,

  


“Tu n’as besoin de faire ça. Scanne juste ton badge.”

  


C’est ce que fit Peter, rougissant d’embarras, et la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y résonna à travers les hauts parleurs.

  


“Bienvenue de nouveau, Peter. Je vais informer Tony que tu es là.”

  


Flash était ébahi, “Tu ne mentais pas.”

  


Ned s’exclama, “Évidemment qu’il ne mentait pas!”

  


“Fri,” Peter soupira, “ce n’est vraiment pas nécessaire. S’il te plaît ne le fais pas.”

  


“Je lui ai déjà dis. Il est sur le chemin.”

  


“Si tout le monde voulait bien me suivre …”

  


Katherine commença la visite mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Ils parlaient tous de Peter. Les lumières étaient trop vives. Les voix étaient trop fortes. Peter pouvait sentir les produits chimiques des laboratoires plus hauts. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations de chaque pas.

  


“Peter? Tu vas bien?”

  


“Ouais. Ça va Ned.”

  


Peter n’allait pas bien. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ne pouvait pas respirer.

  


“Friday?”

  


Une réponse se fit entendre par les hauts parleurs mais Peter n’arrivait pas à distinguer les mots. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que les autres élèves étaient partis. Ned était debout devant lui, semblant perdu. Il ferma ses yeux de nouveau. C’était trop lumineux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deux derniers chapitres devraient arriver dans environ une semaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Peter avait ses yeux fermés et ses mains couvrant ses oreilles. Il était assis sur le sol, se balançant d’avant en arrière. Quelqu’un appelait son nom, probablement Ned, mais il n’ouvrit pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout était trop lumineux. Des bras entourèrent Peter et d’un seul coup il était soulevé et porté.

  
  


“Hey Peter.”

  
  


C’était Tony. Il murmurait.

  
  


“Je vais t’emmener en haut OK?”

  
  


Peter hocha la tête.

  
  


“Friday, baisse les lumières. Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir tes yeux, gamin? On est dans l’ascenseur privé. Il n’y a que nous et la luminosité est faible.”

  
  


Doucement, Peter ouvrit les yeux. L’obscurité le rassura. Mais le bruit. Il pouvait encore entendre tant de choses.

  
  


“Je sais que c’est trop, concentre toi uniquement sur ma voix. Est-ce que tu veux que je te poses?”

  
  


“No”, dit Peter presque inaudible, “les vibrations de tous les gens. C’est mieux quand je ne touche pas le sol.”

  
  


“Ok. On est arrivé. Je vais te conduire à l’ancienne chambre de Bruce pour quand il avait besoin d’espace et de calme. C’est insonorisé et matelassé, donc tu ne sentiras pas autant les vibrations.”

  
  


“Merci.”

  
  


“Pas de problème, Pete.”

  
  


Alors qu'ils quittaient l’ascenseur Peter enfoui sa tête dans l’épaule de Tony.

  
  


“Je vais te poser par terre maintenant. Ça devrait aller.”

  
  


Peter explora la chambre du regard. Elle avait des murs et un sol matelassé. Mais il ne se sentait pas pris au piège. Il se sentait en sécurité. La pièce était sombre et tout ce qu’il pouvait entendre était lui-même et Tony respirant. Tout ce qu’il pouvait ressentir était la main de Tony sur son épaule. Tony l’attira dans un câlin avec un bras.

  
  


“Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as pas dit que tu venais ?”

  
  


“Je ne voulais pas en faire tout un plat.” Peter soupira, “Je voulais que ce soit normal. Les gens se moquent déjà assez de moi.”

  
  


“Normal n’est pas fun. Si, un seul d’entre nous deux était normal je n’aurais jamais rencontré mon araignée préférée.”

  
  


Peter gloussa, “Tu dois aller faire ton discours avec Mademoiselle Potts.”

  
  


“Premièrement, elle serait vraiment triste de savoir que tu ne l'appelles pas Pepper”, Tony rigola, “et ce n’est pas avant une demi heure.”

  
  


“Mon prof doit sûrement penser que je sèche.”

  
  


“J’ai réglé ça. Il sait que tu es avec moi.”

  
  


“Merci.” Peter bailla, “Je veux voir le discours.”

  
  


“Je n’ai même pas encore lu mes fiches. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une sieste et je te réveillerais avant d’y aller? Tu pourras regarder depuis l'arrière pour ne pas avoir à aller dans la foule, si tu veux vraiment être là, mais ça ne sera rien que tu n’as pas déjà entendu.”

  
  


“Ok”

  
  


Peter s’installa contre Tony et juste comme ça et il était endormi. Tony sourit à l’adolescent qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme son fils et l’embrassa sur son front.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter se réveilla sur un Tony qui lisait des papiers.

  
  


“Pile à l’heure gamin, je dois aller faire le discours maintenant. Tu veux venir?”

  
  


“Est-ce que je peux rester à l’arrière ?”

  
  


“Évidemment. Allons-y. Pep va nous tuer tous les deux si je suis en retard!”

  
  


Peter s’assit et remarqua qu’il avait des marques sur son visage à cause de la veste de Tony.

  
  


“Alors, tu crois que je pourrais faire coussin?” Tony tira Peter pour le mettre debout.

  
  


“Carrément”, Peter rit.

  
  


Tony enroula son bras autour de Peter pendant qu’ils marchaient jusqu'à l’ascenseur.

  
  


“Si quoique ce soit ne va pas dis le simplement à Friday et je viendrais.”

  
  


“Tony, tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça.”

  
  


“Je sais, mais je me soucie de toi gamin. Maintenant viens, allons en bas avant que je dise accidentellement quelque chose d’autre de gentil.”

  
  


Ils montèrent dans l’ascenseur, parlant et riant tout le long de la descente. Peter pouvait uniquement entendre la voix de Tony et un peu de bruit de fond qui était presque … normal.

  
  


“Tony! Tu aurais dû arriver depuis déjà deux minutes!” Pepper courut jusqu’à eux, ses talons claquant sur le sol en béton, “Peter, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Je vais t’installer à l’arrière. Tony doit y aller.”

  
  


“Ok Pete, à toute à l'heure!”

  
  


“Salut Tony!”

  
  


Tony courut doucement jusqu'à la scène et Peter pouvait entendre des acclamations.

  
  


“Viens, mon cœur Allons t’installer.”

  
  


Peter suivit Pepper jusqu'à une chaise qui était sur le côté, en dehors du chemin, mais il pouvait quand même voir Tony. Il montra quelques nouvelles technologies et ensuite Pepper parla un peu des bourses scolaires.

  
  


“Merci à tous d’être venu. J’espère que vous passerez un été exceptionnel !”

  
  


“Attends, Pep, ne te débarrasse pas d’eux tout de suite. Je veux dire quelque chose.”

  
  


“Tony”, Elle sourit gentiment, “qu’est-ce que tu fais?”

  
  


Il murmura quelque chose dans son oreille et elle quitta la scène.

  
  


“Pepper? Qu’est-ce que Tony est en train de faire?”

  
  


“Apparemment il improvise.” Pepper pris une chaise et s’installa à côté de Peter, “On n’a plus qu’à attendre.”

  
  


“Vous êtes tous de MSST, c’est ça ?”

  
  


Les camarades de classe de Peter crièrent.

  
  


“Je vais vous raconter une histoire sur un garçon qui va à l’école avec vous. Je ne vais pas vous dire son nom, parce qu’il va me tuer” Tony feignit une toux, “Peter.”

  
  


Tony avait raison. Peter allait le tuer. Et il n’allait pas utiliser le mode mise à mort instantanée. Ce sera lent et douloureux.

  
  


“Normalement je déteste avoir des stagiaires, mais ce gamin est une exception. C’est un vrai génie. Plus intelligent que moi. Sauf pour la fois où il a fait exploser mon labo.”

  
  


Tout le monde rit.

  
  


“Est-ce que tu veux que je l'arrête?”

  
  


Peter soupira. “Merci Pepper, mais les dommages sont déjà fait.”

  
  


“J’ai entendu que certains le harcèle, donc je voulais juste vous rappeler que je suis un super-héros. Merci, bonne soirée !”

  
  


“Tony! Tu ne peux pas menacer un groupe de lycéens !”

  
  


“Trop tard Pep”, Tony ébouriffa les cheveux de Peter. “Qu’est-ce que t’en as pensé ?”

  
  


“Je vais te tuer.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai laissé instant kill dans le texte car je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils utilisent en français (je n’ai pas vu homecoming en français) et je préférerais ne pas inventer. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous connaissez la traduction 'officielle’.  
> Edit : Merci à JoachJon de m'avoir aidé pour ça !  
> Je n’ai pas de bêta donc il est possible qu'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe ou des typos, néanmoins j’espère que l’histoire vous a plu !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et/ou s’il y a des choses qui vous gênées et que je devrais changer.  
> Si vous aimez les histoires de Peter et sa classe en sortie scolaire à SI, vous pouvez aller voir mes autres traductions de la série.  
> Coralie :)


End file.
